In the course of Integrated Circuit (IC) development, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (i.e., the smallest component or line that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. This scaling down process generally provides benefits by increasing production efficiency and lowering associated costs. At the same time, the scaling down process also increases the significance of layout-dependent effects (LDEs). LDEs include oxide diffusion (OD) layer stress, well stress, and polysilicon stress and impact device characteristics, such as carrier mobility, output impedance, trans-conductance, and/or threshold voltage of a transistor device. The level of the LDEs depends on a dimension of electrical components and the relevant distance among various semiconductor structures. Usually, the LDEs are evaluated with sufficient precision only after the generation of a circuit layout of a circuit design and the extraction of LDE-related parameters based on the circuit layout.